


Cold Feet Ten Years Later

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Cake, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hartwin, M/M, Nervousness, POV Eggsy Unwin, Pre-Wedding Feels, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Vows Renewal, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After ten years of marriage, Eggsy and Harry decide to renew their vows. Only Eggsy has a case of cold feet. Luckily Roxy is there to set him to rights, and get his arse married for a second time.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Cold Feet Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> I want to wish a very good friend of mine, Zebraljb, a very happy birthday!!! I hope your day is as wonderful, kind and caring as you are. 
> 
> On her special day, I have written a fic for her with the prompt: Hartwin, first kiss jitters, and cake. This is what my mind came up with, a very Eggsyobsessed fic with lots of fluff, cute, and overall idiots in love.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
> Happy Birthday, love <3
> 
> A special shout-out to Lyssa13 who came up with the fic title, and for her consistent cheer-leading, and also shout-out to anarchycox for her support, and awesome ideas for titles, because she is my title guru. 
> 
> And...drum roll please...A HUGE thank you to, Snafu-07 who so graciously beta read this for me, and did a kick ass job. Again, all the thanks, love and hugs to you!!!
> 
> Ah, well, enjoy this little fic!

There is an itch and it’s all over his body. Like skin crawling with an unseen insect; it is an itch Eggsy can’t scratch. He pulls at his collar for the third time, trying to relieve the sensation, and sighs when Roxy slaps his hands away.

“Next time you do that; you can just meet Harry at the altar with it fucked up.” She isn’t gentle as she works the bow-tie in place, tightening it a little more than before, and he feels it will choke him.

Maybe she’s trying to kill him for all the shit he’s put her through.

Eggsy gives a guilty smile when she steps back, her eyes scrutinizing as she appraises his outfit. He feels it’s a bit too much, but everything about Harry is a bit too much, so why would their wedding be any different? And it wasn’t like Eggsy didn’t want this too, he has wanted it for some time, but the fact is he’d much rather be wearing casual dress shirt, trousers, and say I Do in the comfort of their garden with JB and Mr. Pickle the second.

Instead he stood in his private room at HQ, the one he hasn’t had the pleasure of using in a decade, and past today? Well, Eggsy plans to keep it that way. He doesn’t care much about suits, tuxes, since that’s more Harry's thing.

So when he was asked his opinion on long-tail tux jackets, he just shrugged it off, doesn’t mind, and Harry knows he doesn’t. He checks himself in the floor-length mirror, running a hand down his jacket, giving himself a once over.

His hair is impeccably placed and it better be after styling it as such for nearly 13 years. The heather grey fabric of his tux goes well with his eyes, the powder pink button down going well with the heather grey and navy blue bow tie with a touch of pink that matches the shirt perfectly. It’s perfectly sewn, all hand pressed by Kingsman’s own. He’s a bit somber, especially now, missing their oldest tailor: Andrew, but the photos of him and his daughter at a resort in the Alps help soothe his despair.

As if the ensemble wouldn’t work! Harry picked each color himself, put it all together so that they’d look dashing next to one another. Like Eggsy would be looking at anyone else but Harry! As if he’d actually pay attention to his own outfit. He does now, though, because Harry will care, Harry will be looking at him with more awe than he deserves.

And Harry’s always doing that, like Eggsy hasn’t grown older, hasn’t aged with time. Just then he catches flickers of silver in his honey-brown waves. Not yet noticed by others, only when the light hits it just right. He expects nothing less of his 37 years of age. But yet Harry gazes at him with such love, infatuation, almost like it was the first day they had rolled in the sheets, a night spent in ecstasy of celebration that he was alive.

“You look great.” Roxy promises just beyond his right shoulder.

Eggsy tries for a confident smile, feeling so much more than just anxiety about his attire. His stomach fills with butterflies, nerves taking over him, and he feels a lump forming in his throat almost restricting airways. He turns to her and smiles; he thinks she looks lovely.

She’s gorgeous in her shimmery grey, floor length gown, the corsage secured to her wrist is an identical replica of his boutineer. The rose a similar pink as he wore, with a few small blue flowers - that he can’t remember the name of, and surely Harry will - flanking either side of rose.

“Don’t look so bad yourself.” Is his response.

A bead of sweat forms above his brow. He can’t be having that, and dashes to snatch a tissue, but Roxy is faster than him and dabbing moisture away before he can take two steps.

“Eggsy,” she chides quietly. “You act as if you two haven’t been married for ten years already.” Roxy huffs a bit, but gives him a warm smile while taking hold of his shoulders and giving them a firm shake.

“You are Eggsy fucking Unwin-Hart.” Eggsy laughs. It’s a little thick, a bit watery, because she’s right. “My best mate, you got this, alright? Like Harry won’t be humping you across the dance floor all night.”

“Rox!” he exclaims, giving her a lighthearted shove before pulling her into a hug. “You’re the best,” he whispers.

“Best friend or best agent?” She asks, rather cheekily.

Eggsy sags into her and holds her a bit tighter. “Both.” He swears, just like he did all those years ago.

They pull away, he’s a bit weepy which causes further exacerbation on Roxy’s part, but he’ll never forget that day. A day they thought she was gone, but thank fuck for the missile shelter underground, and thank Christ each suite was kitted out with a passage straight down in the closet floor.

“Old sap,” she accuses softly, even as she’s wiping away her own tears. “No more crying until you’ve kissed, alright? Can’t have Arthur think I’m shirking on my duties, and didn’t hold you together as promised.”

He’s shaking his head fondly, “Of course he’d make you swear to that.” Eggsy gives himself a final smoothing of lapels, checks he isn’t forgetting anything, only to panic a bit when he can’t find the ring box.

Roxy clears her throat and when he turns, Eggsy can see she’s holding her palm out. Located in the middle is the blue velvet that contains the symbol which will bind them together in matrimony.

“Can’t be a best man if I don’t keep an eye on this.” She gives a wink. “Now come on,” Roxy says, as she’s weaving her arm through his. “Let’s get you married again.” As she leads him out of the room.

The back of the Manor is all gorgeously decorated. Soft pinks, dark blues, silvers with a touch of grey all around them. A double row of white chairs flank either side of the pergola, down where Eggsy will soon stand and walk on a sheer, white carpet laid out for the occasion.

He peeks through the back window. Their guests start filing in, he can see Daisy and mum in the front row. His mother’s husband, Sean, sitting just behind her. Eggsy remembers telling Harry rows of three would have worked better, at least that was something he held an opinion on.

“I can’t do this,” he whispers, once he catches sight of Harry.

The man is all debonair, tux to match Eggsy’s, except his is a touch lighter which only accentuates his hair. It is all grey now, so beautiful with a mix of white and styled with precision, and Eggsy doesn’t expect anything less. He’s laughing at whatever Merlin says, causing cheeks to crease further, deepening his dimples, the crows feet pulling tightly together, and Eggsy can feel himself fall in love all over again.

Harry’s simply breathtaking at 65, and how the fuck he got so lucky is beyond Eggsy’s comprehension.

Roxy pulls him from his reverie with a wack to his chest. “The fuck you can’t do this. Said ‘I Do’ ten years ago, didn’t you?”

“That was different.” He insists and ignores a set of brown eyes rolling dramatically.

“How Eggsy?” She waits for him to respond, and when he doesn’t she adds, “Humor me.”

“It was spur of the moment!”

“You are being bloody ridiculous. If it weren’t for Hamish being benched in Cambodia for three fucking months, I would have married his arse right off the plane too.” Eggsy nods his head; he understands.

From the moment he and Harry were on English soil, Eggsy stopped at nothing to get to Town Hall. There was little time he was willing to waste, what with Eggsy losing Harry once, him coming back from the dead, only for his heart to shatter with the reality the love of his life didn’t know who the fuck he was. And then gaining hope back when Harry did, but once again the universe was there to cock it up.

So after they all made it out alive, barely but manageable, he allowed Harry to sleep the entire plane ride and proceeded to drag him off to be hitched. Best fucking decision of his life, even if Roxy and Merlin only got to hear about it over the phone.

It was likely he was being a bit ridiculous, but that doesn’t take away the shake in his hands, a cold sweat began to form that’s causing the few strands of hair, that manage to escape, from sticking to his forehead like glitter to every surface of one’s body. Every nerve in his body is going haywire, he starts to pace because he can’t stand still. He’s grateful Roxy just watches him with exaggerated annoyance, at least she ain’t saying anything.

She leaves him to his own sulking, eventually it’s a bit overbearing but thank God Jamal rushes through the door.

“They are ready…” he trails off slowly after getting a good look at Eggsy. “Mate, what’s wrong?”

Eggsy stops to face one of his oldest, and best mates. He’s beautifully dressed in a bespoke suit, one of the many he owns now all thanks to Eggsy, who recruited him just short of Poppy Land.

Jamal was a great asset, a true Kingsman as Harry loved to call them, and he was proud of that pick. Not so much during the following trials, all an attempt to fill the Table, but that was old history and since then the Kingsman were thriving, doing the best Harry and Merlin has seen it, at least that’s what Eggsy is told.

“He’s more nervous than a boy who’s about to go on his first date,” Roxy answers. Eggsy can detect the irritation, can feel it in each word; he ignores her.

A V forms between Jamal’s brows, in confusion. “Ain’t you been married for a fucking decade, bruv?” It was uncanny the way their dialect slipped through; none of Kingsman’s training or careful grooming to produce immaculate gentlemen mattered.

“Yeah, ten years, I know,” Eggsy snaps, a little fed up with the reminder. “But this day...this is so important to Harry, to us,” he stresses. “It was something we both believed we were robbed of, and here I am.” He waves a hand over himself, then gestures to the window where Harry and Merlin are seen chatting about still. “But here we are.” He whispers, a warm smile on his face.

“Yes, here you are. Here Harry is, both alive and well and been through fuck.” She pauses to blow a hard breath out. “Been through maybe more than Hamish and I, but yet he still got on his knee, still promised to love you decades more and asked you to be his husband again. Right in front of every bloody patron of Hyde Park, while you two walked your dogs like it was just a normal Saturday Eggsy.” Roxy took hold of his shoulder, gentler this time, a hand cupping his chin forcing their eyes to meet. “You got this, okay? And I’ll be right next to you and it’s going to be great.”

Whatever jitters were troubling him before quickly dispersed with Roxy’s words, at least for the moment, and he felt a wave of calm wash over him. He straightens himself up, buttons his jacket, and turns towards the door.

“Thank fuck,” Jamal breathes. “Thought we’d have to drag him out there, and that’d be a mess.” He’s shaking his head as he stands beside Eggsy.

“Thanks for walking with me, mate.” Eggsy whispers, as Roxy heads out the door and takes her spot under the pergola.

Jamal squeezes Eggsy’s arm, brings his hand up, and kisses it. “Wouldn’t miss it, bruv. I got you, yeah? Been ride or die since we was 7.”

“Bloody hell, 30 years,” Eggsy groans. “We’re getting old, Jamal.” Jamal snorts beside him, but doesn’t say anything because the music cues up.

It’s like the world falls away, everything stripped to just a clear path to the man standing at the end. Eggsy can make out the wedding march, but he’s drowning it all out, all he could hear was a loud thrumming of his heart in his ears. His breathing slow, careful, focused as he makes his way to Harry. He barely notices Mr. Pickle the Second trotting ahead, with JB slowly following, both carrying a basket where rings were nestled comfortably against silk pillows. It only took Merlin six months to train the two, no matter how much he complained they were hard headed, much like their fathers.

As if they were drawn together by magnets, they are quickly joined, and in a gesture as old as time Jamal places his hand in Harry’s.

Long, warm fingers wrap around his, and it’s like he’s grounded again, time ceases to exist as he holds onto the man who’s been his life. Harry’s been his heart, soul, and right now his anchor to keep him on the earth since Eggsy feels as if he can float away.

Merlin speaks the words they agreed upon for the ceremony, wanting nothing religious but something that bound them for more than just ‘Til Death Do Us Part’, but an eternity. A passage that would, hopefully bring them together in the next life, because Eggsy didn’t want to find love with anyone else.

And just as quickly as the ceremony started, Harry is holding a new, shiny silver band over his ring finger. The middle embedded with sapphires, diamonds, and if you were to look inside the band it would have a passage from Harry.

“Eggsy, I promise to love you, to walk through life with you, support you when you feel you can't, and I’ll wait for you. Wherever life takes us, after this one, I will wait.” Harry takes a cleansing breath, a single tear falls from his remaining eye as he continues on. “I waited over 50 years to find you and a little longer to properly ask you to be mine. I would wait a lifetime if it meant I’d get to do this, get to pledge you as my soulmate, as my love. Get to sleep next to you every night, even if you snore.” That has Eggsy laughing, it's watery, a little choked sound because he’s a blubbering mess.

“There’s the smile I love so much.” Harry whispers, as he slides the ring into place.

In the corner of his eye, Eggsy can see Merlin having to swipe away a tear, but he refrains from taking the piss because that would ruin the moment.

Eggsy turns a bit, takes the ring Roxy hands him, and faces Harry to hold it over his finger.

“I had this huge pledge of love in my head, but not sure how I can beat that! You’ve reduced me to blubbering mess, but that’s one of the reasons I love your old, sappy arse, ain’t it?” Eggsy grins, it’s wide and youthful, as Harry gives him a bashful smile, and their guests laugh along with them.

He holds Harry’s hand a little tighter, sobers up to be able to say what he needs to. “This ain’t exactly what I was going to say, but I love you. I’ve loved you longer than I’m willing to admit in front of this crowd.” Eggsy’s laughing, a little embarrassingly. “But you know, and that’s all that matters.” His lip wobbles, because this next part has him in the feels. “After I thought I’d lost you once, I didn’t wanna find love, just wanted it with you, and then your stubborn arse came back from the dead, because you are Harry fucking Hart.”

A few murmurs of agreement sound through the crowd.

Eggsy smiles warmly, “Got you again, didn’t I? So I believe all that stuff about a life after this, and...and Harry? As long as it’s with you? I’ll come back a million times, if that means each day I come home, it’s back to you.” He leans forward until their heads touch, and inhales the rich, clean scent of Harry’s cologne. It hasn’t changed as long as he’s known him, and it’s just as comforting as the hand that comes up to cup his cheek.

“I’ll love you until my last days, even past that, and I’ll take you as my husband, again. Forever.” He promises and slides the band in place.

They don’t even wait for Merlin to declare them husbands, as their lips join to form one in a slow, deep, passionate kiss. One that takes his breath away, but then again Harry was always good at that. Their bodies shift closer, chests touching, as Harry snakes a hand around his side to hold his low back, ensuring no space is left between them.

Merlin huffs irritably beside them, but says, “I guess I now pronounce ye both husbands, impatient gits.” Despite his grumbling, his words are warm and carrying love for the both of them.

Eggsy can hear Roxy scold her husband, but he’s too busy snogging his to give a fuck, and everyone is clapping in the background, a few shouts, and a couple whistles.

\---

It’s probably the hundredth time they’ve kissed that night, but everyone kept tapping a spoon, or fork, to a glass and tradition requires a kiss from the newly married pair. Not that there is anything new about them, or their marriage, but playing along is quite fun and Eggsy may have a mouth full of Harry’s tongue a few times.

“Happy, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy breathes once they’ve come apart, only to press his lips against Harry’s in a delicate, chaste kiss. A hand comes to wander through his hair, nails scraping along his scalp enticing a soft purr.

“When I’m with you? Always, Mr. Hart.” Harry’s words leave his lips; they are soft, warm, and travel through the air and into Eggsy where they settle comfortably in his heart.

“Sap.” Eggsy accuses quietly.

Harry’s touching Eggsy’s nose with his lips, before he slings an arm around his shoulders to pull him close.

“One of the many reasons you love me, am I right?”

“Yeah, you are.”

The night rolls through as they enjoy a baked chicken, or fish for others, that Kingsman’s kitchen has so deliciously created. Soon Eggsy is being lifted to his feet, led to the small round table that holds their wedding cake.

It is three tiers of white buttercream frosting with a touch of lemon zest; pale pink roses with ribbons of navy blue icing strung along artfully to cloak a vanilla cake with strawberry jam and chocolate custard layering between each. A set of figurines, one depicting Harry and one for Eggsy, along with two little replicas of their dogs between them, dominate the top, and it is so them.

Everyone crowds around them to watch as they slice into it together, plating a piece for each of them, and holding a generous amount in hand to feed one another.

“You are not going to be that gastly cliche of a husband, are you?” Harry asks, withholding his offering. Eggsy smiles, but curses silently because that was exactly his plan.

“No, babe,” he lies smoothly. “I wouldn’t dare think of doing such a thing.” Eggsy murmurs gently, as he delicately feeds Harry some cake. His mouth open to accept his. Only to get a brief taste, as Harry shoves it at him and rubs it all over his face.

Eggsy stands there, shocked above all else, before he gets his bearings to grab a palmful and charge at Harry. Who desperately tries to run, and flee Eggsy’s attack, but Merlin is behind him and holding Harry still for Eggsy.

“You fucking tosser!” Eggsy laughs and coats Harry’s face, hair, and maybe a bit of his suit, with cake.

Harry coughs on his and tries to speak beyond the chuckles leaving him, as he squirms in an attempt to get away from Merlin.

“Let me go, you berk.” Harry struggles a bit more, but goes limp, laughing, when Eggsy force feeds him more cake. It’s then Merlin let’s go, but only for Harry to get two fistfuls of cake and advancing Eggsy. One ends up in Eggsy’s mouth, while the other smooths it through his hair.

Soon enough, Eggsy and Harry are coated with the sweet. Eggsy blindly reaches for more, but is stopped by a strong set of hands.

“Ye two mind if we have a bit of cake that hasn’t been touched?” Merlin asks, humor thick in his brogue, but before he can answer, Eggsy is being tossed into Harry’s body.

Or so he assumes because he can’t see a bloody thing.

“Harry?” He wonders. His hands touching the person’s face, and whoever it is he has taken their glasses off, well knocked them off.

“Yes, dearest, it is me.”

“Fuck, need something to wipe my eyes off.” Someone hands him a napkin, and he cleans himself enough that he’s granted his vision to see Harry looking a mess. He leans forward and licks, a stripe through cake, against Harry’s cheek, and mouths, eating as he goes, until he is kissing, licking, sucking cake off of lips.

“Hi.” He says, wagging his eyebrows.

Harry’s grinning stupidly at him and dramatically sweeps Eggsy down for a very tender, romantic kiss. He’s slightly dizzy when Harry brings him upright.

“Head-rush.” Eggsy breathes, as Harry takes his hand and leads him out to the dance floor.

Music has been playing the entire evening, but now worked into Your Song by Elton John and the DJ announces the grooms will have their first dance. Their bodies flush with one another, as they waltz about the space, and Eggsy is only mildly better than he was back when. But Harry leads, and Eggsy is comfortable in his arms, allowing Harry to move them around.

He’s just now realizing Harry hadn’t replaced his glasses, and his missing eye was exposed, but he’s smiling, brown eye warm, full of love, and pure awe. Eggsy’s smile is soon to match, as the world falls away once more, and it’s just them twirling about to a song that’s been a staple in their home.

One Eggsy has sung on numerous occasions to Harry, and his heart swells knowing Harry picked this one especially for them. Not ever having a ‘song’ like many other couples usually did, it means so much to Eggsy, so much so the words to say are lodged in his throat.

It doesn’t matter, though, because Eggsy’s face says it all for him. He knows it in the way Harry gazes at him, like he’s the sun, the moon, and the stars. As if Eggsy is the center of Harry’s world, and he’s just orbiting around him, drawn to him. It’s in this moment that Eggsy realizes his nerves were unfounded, that he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Eggsy tips in, just as the song comes to a close, until their mouths touch. The remnants of cake sweet on his tongue, mixing with a flavor that is so uniquely Harry, and he falls, just a little more, in love with him.

And Eggsy hopes, no matter how long they’ve been together, and no matter how old they grow together. That he can keep falling, floating, in love with this spectacular man he calls his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos and love give me a bit of life, and are so wonderfully appreciated.


End file.
